Sponsored by The New York Academy of Sciences, to be held October 8, 9, and 10, 1986 at the Barbizon Plaza Hotel, New York City, NY. It will be chaired by Dr. J. J. Burns, Rockefeller University, New York, NY and Dr. J. M. Rivers, Cornell University, Ithaca, NY. The conference will cover recent major advances in our knowledge of vitamin C. It will focus on the more important and exciting research findings in the neurochemical, biochemical, clinical epidemiological and nutritional fields that were not covered by previous conferences. This would include such topics as the role of vitamin C in neuromodulation, neuropeptide synthesis, biomembrane energetics, procollagen synthesis, immune response, its possible protective effect against harmful effects of heavy metals, ozone, alcohol, smoking, and nitrosamines, epidemiological studies concerned with health of the elderly, cancer, and cardiovascular disease, its role in male fertility, diabetes, cataracts, and iron deficiency, and finally its metabolism in humans and determination of nutritional requirements and safety.